Shuriken Rock Band
by Anubisfullbuster
Summary: Sasuke y Naruto comienzan una banda después de un desastroso inicio en sus vidas laborales y un incidente en un bar. Sasuke se vuelve drogadicto y solo una doctora como Sakura podrá rehabilitarlo. Por el otro lado una relación que quedo en suspenso Naruto vuelve a ver a los ojos a Hinata. AU, NARUHINA SASUSAKU


Los personajes de está historia no me pertenecen son propiedad de Kishimoto y Shonen Jump

-Piloto-

Sasuke

-Estábamos en el maldito bar, el idiota llegó nostálgico después de la gira y nos hizo venir al bar donde toda esta mierda comenzó-. Agarro mi vaso y olisqueo un poco mi bebida, me puedo quejar mucho pero, sin duda el mejor vodka de la ciudad estaba aquí, tomo un trago y disfruto del fuerte sabor y el frío que atraviesa mi garganta. Dejo mi vaso en la barra y miro mi celular 3 llamadas perdidas de mi madre; y vuelve a sonar contesto con duda:

-¿Hola?-tiembla mi voz al interrogar.

-Sasuke, ¿Por qué no me contestas? Me tenías muy preocupada- La aguda voz de mi madre resuena en mi oído a pesar de la fuerte música a mi alrededor.

\- Perdón, no tuve tiempo- respondo con monotonía.

-Prometiste llamar en cuanto llegaras, ¿Qué tal la gira?- me preguntó con entusiasmo.

-No estuvo mal, llegamos hace unas horas, pero Naruto quiso venir al bar- contesto sin ganas de seguir con la conversación.

-Es bueno volver a las raí…- Un corte abrupto el clásico sonido de que le habían arrebatado el teléfono.

-¿Ya terminaste de jugar al rebelde?- La áspera y tajante voz de mi padre resonó en mi interior.

-¡¿De qué rayos hablas esto no es un juego?!- le reclamo con enojo, mientras que mis manos empiezan a temblar.

-Deja de ser caprichoso y regresa a la firma sé un verdadero Uchiha- La prepotente voz de mi padre me hizo estremecer, estaba harto, el enojo y ansiedad estaban a flor de piel y venia lo peor, la frase que calaba más hondo en mí, la frase con la que crecí el "gold standart" con el que he sido comparado prácticamente desde que nací. Apretaba con fuerza el teléfono preparado para la frase favorita de mi padre.

-hmn, deberías de ser un poco más como Itachi, ya es fiscal y ha sido aceptado su solicitud para ser juez y tú dejando de lado toda mi inversión decides jugar a la estrella de Rock, ¿algún día dejaras de decepcionarme?- el tono despectivo, la voz tajante, sólo me hizo sentir más y más ansioso, quería responder, quería gritar, pero nada salió.

-bueno si es todo, me despides de mi madre- colgué resignado, tenía que calmarme, respirar.

-¡Hey Sasuke! Ya nos apunte en el karaoke- El idiota llegó armando un escándalo, quien le dijo que quería cantar, la ansiedad sigue creciendo, ya no puedo controlar mi temblor.

-Idiota, me ves con cara de que quiera cantar contigo- me calmo un poco y me largo de la barra al baño.

-¡Hey me vas a dejar cantando sólo! Maldito- escucho gritar al idiota a mi espalda.

Entró al baño ya no puedo con la ansiedad, era hora, en verdad lo necesitaba, saco de mi chaqueta una pequeña caja negra, una jeringa de vidrio y un pequeño frasco con un líquido trasparente, de mi otro bolsillo saco una aguja desechable y un pedazo de goma. Respiro un poco, saco la aguja de su empaque y con cuidado la coloco en la jeringa, volteo el pequeño frasco, inserto la aguja y jaló, la presión negativa llena de líquido cristalino la jeringa, doy unos golpecitos a la jeringa y sacó todo el aire de ella, tomo la goma y hago un torniquete alrededor de mi antebrazo, golpeo con fuerza mi piel para que las venas se dilaten e inyecto.

Hasta ahora nadie sabe que soy un maldito adicto a la heroína, a excepción de quien me había iniciado en esto, las memorias venían a mí como el placer que recorría mi cuerpo.

 _ **-FLASHBACK(perspectiva normal)-**_

-¡¿Cómo pudiste perder ese caso?!- Los ojos de desprecio de Fugaku Uchiha se clavaban en el menor de sus hijos.

-Estuviste en el tribunal claramente el jurado fue sobornado- el joven Uchiha dirigía su mirada al suelo, su primer gran juicio después del horrible año de pasantía en la firma de su padre, donde empezó desde lo más bajo trapeando pisos y lavando baños donde sólo en sus últimos dos meses de trabajo pudo saber algo de como trabajaba una firma de abogados.

El caso, una demanda a unos laboratorios de genética y supuestas investigaciones con humanos, los hijos de un supuesto afectado la pusieron, era quienes apoyaría Sasuke, segundo lugar de la generación en la escuela de leyes. Pasaron meses de investigación hasta que Sasuke consiguiera la evidencia suficiente esos meses ese interminable trabajo rindió frutos, toda la estrategia en el caso era perfecta o eso pensaba Sasuke.

Llegó el día del caso todo iba sobre ruedas, el desarrollo del jucio fue perfecto para el Uchiha, los de "Prohuman Genetics" habían llevado a un novato a defenderlos, su apertura fue terrible prácticamente declaraba culpable a la compañía, por otro lado el Uchiha dejo a jurado pasmado con su seguridad y argumentos, incluso el juez se vio cautivado, sin embargo, a la mañana siguiente el veredicto fue lo opuesto.

-Debiste ir un paso adelante- fue la tajante respuesta de su padre.

-¿Y cómo se suponía que iba saber que harían eso?- El menor de los Uchiha miro a su padre a los ojos lleno de furia.

-Sabía que le debía dejar ese caso a Itachi- dijo ignorando por completo a Sasuke y saliendo del pequeño despacho.

Sasuke golpeo con fuerza el escritorio haciendo que su padre volteara y salió de ahí, antes de pasar la puerta cruzaron miradas, por un lado Sasuke miró a su padre a los ojos con seriedad, sin ningún rastro de emoción –Renuncio- artículo al atravesar la puerta, Fugaku quedó atónito, la ira se esfumo y su rostro se desdibujo en sorpresa.

Caminando si rumbo se topó con un pequeño bar, vio a su mejor amigo de la preparatoria en la barra una muy extraña coincidencia pero necesaria, comenzaron a hablar y beber.

-A la mierda mi padre y su estúpido despacho- dijo Sasuke mientras jalaba el enésimo shot de vodka.

-A la mierda todo dijo Naruto- con claros signos de embriaguez.

Al final por una extraña razón terminaron borrachos cantando en el karaoke, mientras cantaba sus preocupaciones se iban era una tranquilidad indescriptible, un placer que ni la mejor heroína podía generar. Al contrario de lo que ambos pensaron el bar se volvió loco les aplaudían de pie mientras se miraban el uno al otro confundidos.

La fama vino después, un vídeo de ellos cantando en el bar se hizo viral, 1millon y medio de vistas en la primera semana, todo un récord para una ciudad tan pequeña como Konoha. Un viejo amigo de ambos comenzaba a construir una disquera, consiguió contactar a Naruto y les hizo una oferta que no pudieron rechazar.

La banda se formó y fue un éxito, sin embargo, Sasuke fuera de los escenarios vivía un infierno, en cuanto se terminaba el recital y desconectaba su guitarra, el mundo se volvía gris. Después de renunciar al despacho, Fugaku lo dejo de reconocer como hijo, ya no era bienvenido en la casa que había crecido. A pesar de tener a su madre y a su hermano de su lado nada se pudo hacer. Fuera de la banda todo era soledad.

Un día después de un concierto en la capital del país del agua, salió antes que todos caminando al hotel, un auto lo seguía, camino sin rumbo hasta poder dejarlo sin salida y los encaró.

-¡¿Qué quieren de mí?!- golpeo con rabia la puerta de la limosina plateada con vidrios polarizados.

-Tenemos lo que necesitas, sube- La voz la conocía de un lugar, la puerta se abrió en una clara invitación.

Sasuke entro con duda, ¿Por qué ellos sabían lo que necesitaba y él no?, sus ojos de nuevo carecían de emoción y lo que vio lo acabo, eran los bastardos de ProHuman, sus ojos estallaron en cólera, y dirigió un puñetazo directo a la cara de quien había iniciado con su tortura, sin embargo, el segundo hombre ahí fue más rápido, extendió su brazo que chocó de lleno con el cuello de Sasuke haciéndolo caer y después placer, tranquilidad, no había problemas, ni dolor, unos minutos y Sasuke volvió a reaccionar.

-Lo necesito- Dijo las dos palabras que lo condenarían

-FIN DEL FLASHBACK- Sasuke POV

Veía lejano el instante en el que me había convertido en esto, veía lejano ese día que aún moraba en mis noches, sólo 3 semanas de eso y ya era todo un adicto.

Tome otra jeringa la llené y la volví inyectar placer y después todo blanco…

* * *

Tenía muchas ganas de escribir, sin embargo, no quiero escribir sólo para mi, por eso es un piloto de sólo un cuarto del episodio completo. Se que no soy el mejor ni mi historia es la gran revelación literaria, pero agradecería de corazón una review. No posteare completa la historia hasta que llegué a las 5 reviews. En fin muchas gracias por leer


End file.
